Various types of personal support chairs are known, including manual wheelchairs, automatic wheelchairs, and shower chairs.
Wheelchairs with fixed relationships between the chair seat and chair back are known. Frequently, the chair seat and chair back may be fixed in position and unable to be adjusted easily. Wheelchairs that allow the chair seat or chair back to be adjusted may often move the chair seat and chair back completely independently from one another or move the chair seat and chair back as a fixed unit.
Shower chairs are known that can support individuals while being showered. Transferring a person to a shower can be difficult, particularly when they have limited mobility. Bath transfer apparatuses are known that allow a chair seat to move from a wheelchair to a base in a shower. These bath transfer apparatus typically have multiple components that are assembled to provide the transfer apparatus each time a person needs to be transferred into and out of the shower.